How To Finish A Cake
by MistressKiko
Summary: In which Shizuo is a little more kinky than we thought and Izaya is his little mischievous self.  Foodplay, AU, sickeningly sweet stuff.


**Title: **How To Finish A Cake**  
Authors: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**Shizuo's POV**  
-

Concentration is crucial.

I eye the wedding cake in front of me with rapt attention, shoulders relaxed yet precise as I hover the tip of the icing tube in my hands right on the edge of the third tier.

This is the very last red icing rose.

I just have to squeeze the tube gently, and twist the metal end just a bit...

"Shizu-chan!"

I jump, unconsciously clenching the tube and sending a burst of red glop onto the cake. It tilts and falls down on the second tier, effectively messing up the beautifully straight white coating.

I stare with an open jaw, of which snaps shut when I angrily turn toward the distraction. The minute I see his smiling face, I rear my arm back and chuck the icing tube through the air. The man unfortunately ducks, avoiding the flying object, and walks up to the cake with a skip in his step.

"Aaaah, you messed up," he gasps, pointing to the mishap.

Trembling with rage, I hastily turn away from him, yanking drawers open to locate an icing spreader.

"Izaya, you are so lucky your mom is such a sweetheart," I growl, grabbing a spreader and not even bothering to shut the drawers as I make my way back over to the cake. Just seeing the mistake again makes my head throb. One more rose and the cake was finished!

"Yes, yes, otherwise you would have never given me this job. I've heard this from you a million times," Izaya replies, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly. Completely nonchalant, he leans back on the counter, his elbows perching on the stainless steel. His scarlet eyes travel over my current masterpiece judgmentally, "Hm, you've outdone yourself, boss. How long did this one take you?"

It really is a beautiful cake. A yellow sponge cake, covered in a white coating with delicately carved swirls within the icing, and small red icing roses trailing along the edges of every tier. A ring of rich green leaves lays on the very top, of which real red roses will be placed when the wedding date arrives.

I wish it could be a beautiful _finished_ cake.

"It's a special order for my friend Vorona," I say, trying to pick up the red blob as carefully as I can. Even so, some of the white coating comes up with it, and I cringe, "What the hell are you still doing here anyway? It's passed ten o'clock."

I really thought everyone had left the bakery for the night. Just my luck that this troublesome being would be the one to stick around.

Really, I have no idea how this menace could come from Kyouko. Sometimes I think he's adopted.

"I thought I'd be nice and provide my Shizu-chan with some company, since he's working so diligently," Izaya explains with a smile.

I sigh, very aware of the sly '_my _Shizu-chan' he adds in there.

The kid's had a crush on me... a very open crush... since he was fifteen. And he's now going to be twenty in a week. After many attempts to kiss me, three very daring gropes that sent me on rages, and way too much flirting and innuendos, he's lucky I haven't sued him for sexual harassment.

But I won't do that. I didn't want to give Kyouko any trouble; Lord knows with Izaya as her child, she gets enough of it.

And... well... it's something I don't want to admit, but it's a nice feeling-to know someone cares for you like that. Izaya isn't _all _bad. A damn intelligent brain is hiding behind that mop of raven hair, and he's admittedly a good worker. I may give him a hard time and tell him he's only here because of his mother, but I actually enjoy his company.

When he's not acting _too _devilish.

Not to mention I had the privilege of seeing him start growing into a man. More recently, those hooded eyes and bluntly sexual comments have started to have more of an effect on me. There were definitely times when I say to myself, 'maybe when he's an adult.'

But it's _weird._

I baby-sat this boy! I could just imagine his mother's face if I made a move on her only son.

Just too messy of a situation.

"Your company isn't needed," I reply, grabbing a pot of white icing and gently dabbing it on the ruined area, trying to smooth it out without smearing the roses. People had no idea how complicated properly decorating a cake really was. It's a form of highly-prized art, plain and simple.

"Ouch, harsh," Izaya says with a deep chuckle. I frown when I notice I put just a little too much icing, "But now that that's said, I wanted to let you know I'm quitting."

I pause, and turn to him with one eyebrow raised.

Excuse me?

He's not looking at me, just staring off into the kitchen with an unidentifiable smile on his face.

"... come again?" I push, setting the spreader on a plate and completely forgetting about the cake.

"I'm going to be an adult next week, Shizu-chan! This place is great, and it gets me money in my pocket, but it's still minimum wage. I think I should start looking for a real job, and start helping mom support Mairu and Kururi," Izaya explains with a maturity I rarely see.

I'm a little stunned.

"... when are you planning to quit?" I ask cautiously, as I try to sort out the bundle of emotions inside me.

I'm extremely proud of him for wanting to do something so selfless. I know his family has suffered through some hard times, and Kyouko had her hands full with being a single mother with three children. Kyouko is going to be thrilled to hear the news.

But at the same time, I'm like... wait... he's leaving? I'm so used to seeing his face nearly every day. What kind of job is he thinking of? Something around here, or in the heart of the city?

How often will I get to see him? … probably not often.

I realize I don't like that thought.

"A two weeks notice is appropriate, right?" He asks, cocking his head to the side and looking up at me with an impassive expression.

It most certainly is not!

I cross my arms, leaning my lower back against the counter.

"Still a little abrupt," I reply moodily.

"Ha, I figured you'd be happy to hear the news."

"... I wish you would have at least brought it up before. Now I have to start looking for a replacement quickly."

"Ah, sorry for inconveniencing you, Shizu-chan," he spoke with a bite in his tone. I frown at the attitude, because I should be the one who's mad here. He mimics my pose, crossing his arms, and looks away from me, "Sorry for hitting on you and all that too. I'm sure it was uncomfortable."

… hah?

You're all over me for nearly five years and you're saying that _now_?

Somehow, I'm highly irritated over this whole conversation.

"Have you told Kyouko about this?" I ask, avoiding that topic.

"No," Izaya replies, turning to me sharply. We stare each other down for a few seconds, before he sighs and uncrosses his arms, "Anyway, that's all I wanted to tell you. I'll head home now."

He looks disappointed, and I'm conflicted.

Were you expecting me to do something different, you little brat? What do you want from me?

"... be careful on your way back," I answer, watching him as he takes three steps forward.

Then he stops, fisting his hands and loosening them before spinning around and swinging his hands behind him. A playful smile graces his features, completely overwriting his tense mood from two seconds ago.

"Don't suppose I get a kiss goodnight?" He jests, eyebrows raised as his eyes glitter under the fluorescent lighting.

Something is behind those playful eyes, though.

I'm caught in a single moment of hesitation.

He acts like he's just joking but... he'd let me do it, wouldn't he? After all, he's tried to kiss me many times before. It was always me pushing him away. Could my constant pushing have been a driving factor for him to make this decision to quit? I know it seemed pompous of me to think so, but...

Hell.

I push myself off the counter-top and head for him.

He straightens noticeably, looking abashed as I grow closer, walking right up into his personal space. Those pale lips part slightly in surprise when I place my hands on either side of his cheeks, and draw him in.

His lips are a bit rough. I run my tongue over them for moisture, before melding my lips against his again and again.

The response is immediate. Izaya leans into my chest, returning the kiss with a fervor that sends tingles down my spine. I'm highly aware of those hands running up my chest, over my shoulders, up my neck, and digging into my hair, possessively pulling me closer.

And I realize I really am in the hands of a man. Not the boy I once baby-sat, not Kyouko's little boy, but _Izaya_, the employee I have been growing more and more attracted to.

A possessive streak of my own shoots through my body, and I give in to it without second thought, moving my hands down to the belt loops in his slacks. After pulling my head back to take in a deep breath, I dive in again, this time gliding my tongue into his mouth.

A moan escapes his lips as my fingers slip through his belt loops and yank his body flush against my own.

He tastes sugary sweet, probably from sampling things from the bakery, and it entices me more. Eagerly lapping at the flavor of sugar and a unique taste of Izaya alone, I allow his tongue to dance with mine, twisting and gyrating in bliss.

We're harshly breathing through our noses, and a bit of saliva is escaping from between my lips to dribble down my chin, but it's so utterly perfect, and then his hand sneaks between us and cups my erection and _holy shit _maybe I should stop this but the hand fondling me tells me _he's_ clearly okay with it so I am too!

I nibble at his lower lip, shifting one leg between his own and rubbing it against his growing manhood. He gasps shakily, and apparently isn't the least bit embarrassed when his hips move in deliberate circles against the appendage.

Feeling his hardness so desperately rubbing against my leg snaps any resolve I had left.

Doing this in the kitchen of a bakery is highly unsanitary, I'm sure. However, doing this in the kitchen of a bakery... with icings and syrups and oils and candies...

My body burns deliciously from the thought alone.

I _am_ insatiable when it comes to all things sweet.

However...

"Izaya," the name is a breathy whisper as I pull back from his wet lips and tighten my hold on his stubbornly moving hips. He whines, breathing through beautifully bruised lips. His skin is flushed, looking even redder on that pale skin of his, and his eyes are glazed over alluringly. My erection throbs painfully at the sight. My God, how did I hold back for this long? "If you don't back away right now, I'm not stopping."

His breathing hitches, and I am tightly holding my own breath, praying he doesn't pull away.

I'm sorry, Izaya. I'm sorry for pushing your feelings away and never really acknowledging them. If I'm the reason you're running away, I want to make it right. And even if I'm not... well... is it too late to say I want you?

I know it's impossible, but I wish my unwavering eyes were somehow conveying my thoughts to the man in front of me.

"I like you," Izaya says, dragging his fingertips across my chin, "I don't mind."

… don't _mind_?

You little...!

He looks confused at my sudden change of attitude, and then surprised when I suddenly tighten my hold and pick him up off the floor.

"Hey, wha-"

I slam him down on the island counter and walk between his legs, busying my fingers with unbuttoning his shirt.

"You've been pining after me for five years and you just don't _mind _if I screw you?" I challenge, fumbling with the buttons in my haste. The nerve of this guy! I almost had to question his sincerity.

"I wouldn't call it _pining_," Izaya teases, and I look back up at him to see a smirk on his lips as I push the shirt off his shoulders, "But what about you? You don't _mind_ screwing me as a favor, hm?"

_Favor!_

I grab his thighs and slide him further back before hefting myself up on the counter.

His eyes widen when I tower over him and push on his shoulders until he's lying flat on the counter. A hiss escapes him, and his body arches upward when the cold surface makes contact with his heated skin.

He's pushed right back down, however, when I link my fingers within his own and slam him down flat, holding his hands above his head.

"I'm doing this because I want to," I say fervently, eyes piercing into his own. He stares back, a shiver running through his body, and I don't think it's from the cool surface this time, "And you didn't take your chance to back away, so I'm going to do whatever I want."

With that promise lingering in the air, I attack his neck, teeth scarping and biting, and tongue gliding over the salty skin.

He squirms beneath me, trying to get out of my grasp, but it's futile. We both know who's more physically powerful here.

"If you're going to do something, why don't you just _do_ it?" He taunts impatiently, giving another tug at his confined hands, "I'm not some girl; I don't need foreplay!"

Impatient little shit.

I lick over a bright bitemark before pulling back from his neck, sending him a smirk that makes him eye me cautiously.

"Too bad. I like foreplay," I say lowly, glancing around us. Tubes of icing are within reach, and my grin widens as I take hold of both his wrists in one hand and reach over to grab one of the tubes.

"... you are not putting that sticky stuff on me!" Izaya suddenly exclaims, realizing my intent.

"Whatever I want, remember?" I remind him, ripping the cap off with my teeth. He gapes at me with a flaming face.

Glancing at the tube, I can't help but chuckle. Of all the colors to grab, I grab 'Pretty Pink.'

Either way, it's icing, and it's going on Izaya.

Placing the tip on his collarbone, I squeeze the tub and rake it down his body.

He squirms violently, and I stop in surprise when a laugh escapes him.

"... are you ticklish?" I ask, highly amused, as panic makes its way on his features.

"Will you at least let me go?" He exclaims, wriggling his hands. I trail the tube down further, making him chuckle again, until the pink frosting trail stops just above his slacks. Setting the tube aside, I hover over him and do as he asks, releasing his hands. My own hands travel down his body and around his back, lifting it just a bit as my tongue dips out and licks at the frosting on his collarbone.

The sweet sugar instantly melts on my tongue.

I really was not expecting Izaya's now-free hand to run over his stomach, grabbing some of the icing from my trail and promptly smear it across my cheek.

I stare at him disbelievingly as he smirks in triumph.

"I'm not going to be the only one sticky here!" He proclaims.

Rather than giving him the satisfaction of witnessing my anger, I focus on those fingers that still have icing clinging to them. Changing my plans, I grab hold of his hand and swallow two of the fingers, diligently sucking on them. I twist my mouth around the digits, wriggling my tongue in between them as I work my way up, and then swallow them again.

I'm filled with triumph when I glance at Izaya and see him transfixed on my mouth around his fingers. I rip them from my mouth, a string of saliva snapping in the process, and keep my eyes glued to his as I return to by broken trail of frosting down his middle.

My body can't bend like this. With a rush, I push Izaya's body back more, and he flails.

"Whoa!" He exclaims, trying to grasp onto the counter. Apparently his head is being threatened to fall off the other end of the counter, "Don't drop me!"

Well damn. At this point, I'll have to climb back off the counter to reach his-

"Just swing around this way," Izaya suggests with a sexy little smirk, his eyebrow raised. It takes me a moment to understand what he means, but when I do, I groan.

"Well you didn't put up much of a fight," I remark, turning backwards and swinging a leg over his head. I unbutton the slacks as my tongue laps up the frosting below his navel.

"I'm already sticky. Never thought you'd be kinky like this, Shizu-chan," he says, and I feel hands working on my own pants.

"Never thought we'd be doing this in the kitchen," I respond, shoving his pants and boxers down. His erection springs free, a bead of precum collecting on the tip. I quickly lick up that bead, and Izaya gasps at the contact. I frown when I notice his shoes are still on, and I force his knee to bend so I can work on untying them.

"Are you seriously trying to get me undressed before you do anything?" Izaya whines. He unbuttons and unzips my pants, and I grunt when he frees my erection, "You really need to learn how to get to the point!"

And with that, he takes me in his mouth and swallows.

"Hah..!" I breathe, halting all movement for a moment to collect myself as that hot mouth and tongue does devilish things to my cock, "Shit..."

Through hazy eyes and jerky movements, I manage to fling his shoes to the ground and nearly rip off his pants and boxers before I can focus on that throbbing erection, which has already leaked more precum.

I wrap my lips around it, and greedily suck. Izaya moans around my cock, making me shiver from the vibrations, and I reward him by flicking my tongue in his slit. His hips buck at that, a hand tightening on my thigh. I smirk and swallow him again, twisting my mouth around the engorged flesh.

Izaya's pace picks up, and my eyes flutter, but I'm determined to continue lavishing attention on his cock without too much distraction. My hand cups his balls, gently rolling them, and his hips start bucking again.

The urge to let a finger travel farther is insanely strong, but I have no lube! I wasn't too sure about frosting, but... olive oil would definitely work. And I know I have some around here.

… or better yet, Bavarian cream.

Beyond excited at the new prospect, I pick up my pace, sucking ruthlessly.

Izaya's lips rip away from my cock, and I hear him breathe harshly into the air before his legs tremble and then turn still as he ejaculates into my mouth. I swallow every drop.

"God damn," he murmurs, and I smirk, swinging my leg back from over him. He watches me curiously, dazedly, trying to control his breathing again, as I hop off the counter and walk to one of the fridges, "Should I be scared of what you're doing now?"

After grabbing the container of Bavarian cream, I turn back to him with a smile.

"Unless you're scared of me fucking you senseless, no," I reply alluringly, enjoying the way he licks his lips in response, "Get down here and turn around."

"An order, hm?" Izaya answers, sitting on the edge of the counter and tapping his fingers on the surface, "Well, you _are_ the boss."

I admire the toned body that hops off the counter and turns around, bending over. Izaya throws me a captivating smirk over his shoulder, and I am on him in the next second. Standing close enough to feel his body heat, I dip my fingers into the cool cream, setting the container on the counter. Leaning against Izaya's side, I rub a finger teasingly over his hole.

He yelps and jumps.

"H-hey! That's cold!" He screeches, turning to glare at me. I wrap an arm around his waist and kiss his neck.

"It was in the fridge," I explain, pushing a finger passed the tight ring of muscle.

"Hn... fucking cold," Izaya complains, even while his expression is clearly aroused. I smirk at his bitchiness and pump my finger in and out of him, deciding to make a hickey on that beautiful white skin.

"I'm sure it'll warm up fast," I comment, pushing in a second finger. Izaya moans loudly, leaning down to rest his forehead on his folded arms.

"Hey, wh- what would you have done if-mmn- if I wasn't a bottom? Would you let me fuck you?" Izaya asked, glancing at me upside down from his position.

I snort.

"Yeah right. We clearly know who's top here."

"Just because you're taller and bigger doesn't mean you can't be fucked!"

I shove my fingers in further and know I hit the right spot when Izaya shouts in pleasure.

"Oh my God, do that again," Izaya pleads, body trembling. Grinning, I give him what he wants, and he bites his arm to keep from calling out. I lean down, ghosting my lips over his ear.

"See? You make the perfect uke," I whisper, chuckling when a moan turns into a growl.

"You watch. I'll.. aah.. fuck you.. mmgh... next time," he gasps, eyelids fluttering every time I hit that spot inside him.

Next time, hm?

I withdraw my fingers, pleased at the short whine of protest, and push my pants down a little more to smear the rest of the cream on my cock.

"Then," I begin, spreading his cheeks apart and sliding my throbbing muscle in the crevice. He lets out a noise of frustration and I smile, leaning my face close to his ear again, "keep coming around until you get to fuck me," I line the head of my cock against his hole and watch it sink as I press forward. My voice is strained when I finish my sentence, "I'll look forward to it."

I really don't even know if he's paying attention, with all that gasping and wriggling he's doing, but I don't have much time to contemplate because his hot walls are tightening around me and sucking me in and I have to _move_.

With my fingertips tightening on his hips, I thrust in and out, again and again, his moans driving me on; driving me _mad_. He feels so fucking incredible pushing back against me, skin slapping against skin, cries of pleasure tumbling from his lips.

I wish I could see his face.

He's close, I can tell. Wrapping a hand around his cock, I give it a couple hard tugs and whisper, "Come for me."

With a cry, he does just that. I feel his warm essence splash onto my hand, and his body tenses immensely, tightening around my cock. My mouth opens in pleasure, almost going over the edge myself. He fumbles with his strength, and I wrap an arm around his stomach to hold him up as I continue to plunge into that heat until I can't take it anymore.

I shoot my seed inside him, taking a large gasp of air as my legs tremble beneath me. As carefully as I can, I lower us both to the floor and pull out of him with a soft 'pop'. I turn, leaning against the side of the counter, and throw my arms around him to pull him close. He doesn't have any complaints, resting his head on my shoulder.

We sit like that for a minute, catching our breaths and letting the euphoria die down.

"Are you alright?" I break the silence, glancing down at that raven hair. He tilts his head to look up at me with a smile.

"Peachy," he replies contentedly, fiddling with a button on my shirt, "I want a shower though."

I chuckle, staring down at the pink smears on his stomach and chest.

"I'll gladly lick the rest of that off," I say, ducking to do exactly that.

"Wha-!" Izaya exclaims, but I ignore him and glide my tongue along the sugar-coated area, "Your addiction to sweets is unhealthy!"

I smile against his skin, gently sucking right above his navel and ghosting my fingers over his side. He squirms and giggles, and I smirk before grabbing his sides and running my fingers all over. His eyes bulge out and his mouth bubbles over in laughter, body trying to wiggle away from my hands.

"Sto- stop! Oh my- please!" He laughs, and tears are forming in the corners of his eyes.

"I guess since you said please," I relent with a smirk, stopping my wandering hands.

"Ahaha... ha..." Izaya continues, bringing his hands up to wipe at the tears in his eyes. I stare at the flushed face admiringly, and reach up to grab his wrist. He looks at me curiously as I gently kiss his wrist and then move to his lips. The kiss is sweet and slow, nothing like the passionate ones that were just shared, but somehow just as intense.

"Sweet," Izaya mutters when I pull away, eyes staring at my lips. I smile and kiss his forehead.

"I will still see you when you get another job, right?" I ask hopefully.

His eyes widen, and then avoid me all together.

"Uh.. heheheh..." He starts laughing nervously, and my eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, "It was... kind of a joke? Haha..."

I blink. And blink again.

_What_?

Izaya puts his hands up in defense before he starts babbling, "I've liked you for so long and I was frustrated that you never did anything and so I wanted to know how you would react if I was leaving so I decided to see what you'd do and then I was mad because I thought you were just going to give me a goodbye fuck as a favor but then you said you wanted to and that changed everything and then I felt bad for tricking you so I didn't say anything and... and well... um... I love you?"

My mouth is parted in shock.

This...

This...

"BRAT," I shout, grabbing his arm and yanking him forward. He flinches, "So all that stuff about helping your mom out? You just made that up on the spot!"

"My mom does well with the twins! Look, I'm sorry, but you would have never made a move otherwise!" He exclaims in his defense, and I am just completely floored, "But I'm really glad you did! I was upset when I thought you were just going to let me walk out of here... I really was going to give up if that happened..."

Izaya frowns and looks away from me.

Placing a hand on my forehead, I sigh, and stand up, zipping my pants back up.

"You are the most conniving person I know," I remark, grabbing his clothes from the ground and throwing them toward him, "Get dressed. It's late and Kyouko is probably worried."

The frown doesn't disappear, but he does what I say, all the while looking dejected.

When he's dressed, I walk him to the front door, and he pauses.

"Did I mess it up?" He asks, his expression reminding me of a kicked puppy. I'm glad he's feeling guilty for pulling something like that on me.

But...

I wrap an arm around his shoulders and lean down to leave a swift peck on his lips.

"I'll see you back here on Monday morning, alright?" I ask, looking at him pointedly. A bright smile breaks on his face, and he nods in affirmation.

It's not until I walk back into the kitchen that I remember Vorona's wedding cake, and with a grumble, I go in search of the red icing tube that was thrown earlier this night.

I finally finish the cake.

* * *

_Reviews - they are like ice-cold water in 100 degree weather. xD_

_RukawaGF wanted some smut, so I wrote this, haha~ I am so with Shizuo; sweets are an addiction ;D_


End file.
